


Be Mine, Valentine

by emphasisonem



Series: Team Player [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And also porn, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Teacher Boyfriends, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, FDR High’s student council sells red roses on Valentine’s Day to benefit the local animal shelter. It’s a tradition that’s been celebrated by the students since well before Bucky Barnes began teaching there. But he has a feeling none of the other advisors have had to deal with anything quite like this before.</p><p>“MJ,” he says as calmly as possible as the redhead stands in his classroom, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. “Are you really telling me that you ordered <i>1,000 roses</i> instead of our usual 500?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is a series too now because I have trouble letting go apparently. I regret nothing.

Every year, FDR High’s student council sells red roses on Valentine’s Day to benefit the local animal shelter. It’s a tradition that’s been celebrated by the students since well before Bucky Barnes began teaching there. But he has a feeling none of the other advisors have had to deal with anything quite like _this_ before.

“MJ,” he says as calmly as possible as the redhead stands in his classroom, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. “Are you really telling me that you ordered _1,000 roses_ instead of our usual 500?”

“Mr. Barnes, I swear, I told the guy 500 over the phone. I must have,” she hesitates. “I must have just signed the order sheet without looking. We order 500 every year, and I just thought… I’m _really_ sorry Mr. Barnes.

Bucky sighs. “Look, I’m not thrilled and Coulson’s probably going to kill me for this one, but we’ll figure something out, ok?”

Mary Jane nods, frowning, and Bucky wishes there was a way to alleviate her misery. He knows the kid didn’t mean to screw up and cost the school god knows how much extra money. Red roses around Valentine’s Day certainly aren’t all that cheap.

“MJ, I promise you, I will find a way to fix this, all right?”

Mary Jane nods, a rueful smile gracing her delicate features. “Thank you, Mr. Barnes.”

 

* * *

 

Coulson is just as angry with Bucky as he expected, but he promises the principal that they’ll find a way to pay for the flowers.

“If I have to buy them myself, I will,” Bucky says. “The kid made a mistake. I’ll take the responsibility for that.

“As long as the school isn’t on the hook for the added cost, I don’t care who pays for them,” Coulson sighs. “I don’t mean to snap, Bucky, but you know we’ve only got so much money for the extras.”

Bucky nods. “Understood, Phil.”

 

* * *

 

“She did what now?” Steve asks as Bucky curls up beside him on Steve’s couch later that evening.

“She ordered an extra 500 roses,” Bucky groans as he runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do.”

“Well, roses are pretty much perfect,” Steve smiles. “So romantic. I bet we can sell the extras. We’ll just have to step up the marketing. See if we can take pre-orders this year so we know what student council will be on the hook for.”

“That’s a good idea, the pre-orders,” Bucky grins. “But I’ll buy those damn roses myself before I let this cut into the animal shelter donations or the student council’s budget.”

“You’re such a softy, Barnes,” Steve smiles, leaning in to kiss Bucky deeply..

Bucky whimpers as Steve kisses and bites along his neck, working his way down to Bucky’s collarbone as he unbuttons Bucky’s dress shirt. Steve runs a hand up Bucky’s thigh slowly, massaging gently as he goes, and Bucky groans.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve whispers, smiling wickedly as he reaches the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans. “Maybe not a _total_ softy.”

 

* * *

 

The week before Valentine’s Day is a swirl of activity. Bucky is beyond impressed with the student council and the effort they’ve put into selling as many of these damn roses as they possibly can. They’re encouraging kids to buy them for crushes, boyfriends and girlfriends, of course, but there’s an added push encouraging students to purchase the roses for family and friends as well. It seems to be working.

“650 pre-orders,” Bucky whistles at their next meeting. “Gotta hand it to you guys, that’s damn impressive.”

“Well, 652 once you and Mr. Rogers get back to us with how many you’d like for each other,” Mary Jane smiles and Gwen giggles beside her.

“I’ll let you know by Wednesday, MJ,” Steve grins, and winks at Bucky when the students dissolve into laughter.

Bucky snags Mary Jane privately before she can head out with the rest of the students.

“Hey,” he says. “Look, I’m not going to pre-order more than a couple, but I’ll buy half of whatever we’re left with, ok? But I’ll need it by my lunch period.”

“Mr. Barnes!” Mary Jane whispers, bubbling with excitement. “Are you going to surprise Mr. Rogers with a whole bunch of roses? That is _so_ romantic, god.”

Bucky hates that he’s blushing in front of a student, but he can’t seem to help it.  “Just keep it under your hat, kid, Christ.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Mr. Barnes.”

 

* * *

 

“Mary Jane,” Steve calls after the redhead in the second floor hallway the next day. “C’mere a sec, I need to give you money for roses.”

He hands her the cash and lets her know how many he’ll need.

“And, uh, if you end up having a bunch left over, let me know,” Steve says. “I’ll buy them.”

“I’ve got another big buyer lined up, but you can have whatever is left,” Mary Jane sighs, her smile dreamy. “God, Mr. Barnes is _so_ lucky.”

“We both are,” Steve grins. “Just don’t mention it to him, ok?”

“No problem, Mr. Rogers.”

 

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day dawns chilly and rainy, but the mood in the halls of FDR is upbeat as students and teachers alike walk through the halls with their roses. Bucky’s pretty damn sure every person here received at least one, and most people seem to be carrying multiples. He himself has several from Steve and one from Nat, which makes him glad that he ordered one for her as well.

“Thanks, Barnes,” she drawls standing at his classroom door 15 minutes before second period, holding the rose and smiling her sardonic smile. “Good to know I’m loved.”

“Right back atcha, bud,” Bucky grins. “Any big plans with Clint tonight?”

“Chinese food and a horror movie,” Natasha rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “ _So_ romantic. What about you and golden boy?”

“Well, I have a feeling I’m going to end up buying a shitload of these roses because of MJ’s mistake, so I figure I’ll surprise Steve. He loves roses; they’re his favorite.”

Natasha smirks. “You’re not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow, Barnes.”

Bucky shrugs, chuckling. “I mean, I hope that’s the case.”

 

* * *

 

Mary Jane comes to Bucky between third and fourth period, and lets him know she can sell him 100 roses.

“I want to save some just in case anyone wants to buy them late in the day,” she explains. “The seniors will handle any of those leftovers ourselves.

Bucky writes a check to purchase the flowers, completely unaware of the fact that his boyfriend had done the same an hour before for about 80 of them.  
  
Mary Jane smiles as she takes it, thanking him again for his generosity and for helping her.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky have different lunch periods, so neither of them is worried about the other coming back to their apartment and discovering the surprise early.

 

* * *

 

“We have to go to your apartment quick,” Steve says as they climb into Bucky’s jeep at the end of the day. “I think I left my phone charger there.”

“So use mine,” Bucky replies as he starts the car. “I don’t mind.”

“You’ll need it,” Steve protests. “Just a quick stop, come on.”

“Fine,” Bucky sighs. “But you’re helping me chop vegetables for this romantic meal I’m making you.”

Steve insists Bucky come up with him despite the fact he has a key, so Bucky knows _something_ is up, but he’s not at all prepared when he walks through the door to see bouquets of roses placed throughout the apartment, arranged artfully with what appears to be Baby’s Breath.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky breathes as he feels Steve wrap his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Do you like it?” Steve whispers, lips tracing the shell of Bucky’s ear.

“God, yes, it’s,” Bucky inhales, turning to face the blond. “It’s beautiful. And beyond thoughtful of you to help out the kids. Thank you.”

“I love you, Buck,” Steve smiles, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s and brunet can’t hold back a laugh.

“I love you too,” Bucky grins, pulling Steve in for a searing kiss.

 

* * *

 

They drive to Steve’s apartment half hard, their clothes rumpled because Bucky’s insisting on dinner before sex. Steve’s only the tiniest bit frustrated; waiting for it only makes it that much sweeter when he slides into Bucky’s tight heat.

All thoughts of waiting for dinner are obliterated, though, when they enter Steve’s apartment and he sees what Bucky has done. Bouquets are placed throughout Steve’s apartment, and petals are scattered on every available surface. Flameless candles complete the romantic tableau.

“You,” he gasps, smiling. “You were the other buyer MJ mentioned, I should have known.”

He pulls Bucky to him, kissing the brunet deeply, and Bucky pulls away with a laugh.

“We have to-” Bucky begins, but Steve cuts him off.

“If you think we’re eating before I fuck you now, I can't begin to explain how wrong you are,” Steve growls as he trails kisses down his boyfriend’s neck, and delights in the way Bucky’s hips thrust forward as he bites down gently.

“Steve, really, I should-” Bucky gasps, and Steve knows there’s only one way to shut him up. He kisses the other man soundly, tongue darting in to explore the other man’s mouth, and Bucky moans as Steve cups him through his jeans.

Steve breaks the kiss, taking a moment to appreciate Bucky’s kiss-swollen lips and his eyes, now dark with arousal. “Bed. Now.”

They start down the hall, but Steve’s eye is drawn to his open bathroom door. More rose petals are scattered on the floor and candles are set up everywhere, waiting to be lit. He gapes at it for a moment before grabbing Bucky and pinning him to the wall. Bucky writhes beneath Steve’s body, hips bucking as Steve attacks his mouth and slips a thigh between Bucky’s legs.

“You are,” Steve whispers between heated kisses, grinding his hips down and reveling in the low moan he coaxes out of the brunet. “The most perfect man I have ever met and I am going to fucking _ravish_ you, Barnes.”

 

* * *

  

Bucky can barely breathe and every thought of dinner flies from his mind when Steve pins him to the wall, strong hands gripping Bucky’s hips.

Bucky knew his boyfriend would appreciate the roses, but this heat, this intensity is so incredible that Bucky is practically melting as Steve breathes out assurances that he’ll ravish Bucky.

“Quit making promises and fuck me, then” Bucky gasps out knowing that challenging Steve will only improve this experience. Steve always fucks Bucky harder if he’s sassy. Bucky is sassy _a lot_.

Steve practically drags Bucky back to his bedroom, and the undress each other quickly, pausing here and there for messy kisses and desperate touches. They fall into bed, their limbs tangling as they revel in the feel of skin on skin. Bucky flips Steve to his back, delighting in the blond’s throaty moan as he takes a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking gently. Steve’s chest is heaving as Bucky slides down his body, trailing fiery kisses and praise for Steve’s beautiful body.

Bucky swallows Steve down, reveling in the taste and feel of his boyfriend’s thick cock against his tongue. Steve thrusts gently, whimpering, and Bucky laves the shaft with his tongue as he bobs up and down. Bucky likes this, likes taking control from Steve for a while because when he removes himself from Steve’s cock with a pop, the blond is pulling him up the bed by his hair for a deep kiss, and Bucky’s moaning in spite of himself.

“So good, baby,” Steve whispers against Bucky’s neck as he wraps his fingers around Bucky, stroking slowly. “Gonna fuck you so good, gonna make you scream for me.”

“Do it, _please_ ,” Bucky groans and then he’s on his back and Steve is lifting his legs to get to his entrance. Steve’s tongue is sure and strong, and Bucky shakes, biting back whimpers and moans as Steve opens him up.

“Don’t hold back,” Steve pulls back, and his raspy voice lights Bucky’s nerves on fire. “Wanna hear you.”

Steve’s delves back in, tongue circling and then fucking into Bucky, and he’s burning, screaming his pleasure.

Once Steve’s had his fill of eating Bucky out, he’s coating his fingers liberally with lube and opening the brunet further. He doesn’t waste much time; Bucky’s already begging for it rough.

 

* * *

  

Bucky shouts as Steve enters him, and Steve admires the long column of the brunet’s throat as he throws his head back in ecstasy.

“Yes!” Bucky cries as Steve immediately sets a brutal pace. _“God, yes!”_

Steve drives into him, urged on by each and every cry and moan that falls from Bucky’s lips. He tries desperately to hold off his own orgasm, but he can feel Bucky clenching around him and he knows the other man is close already. He wraps a hand around Bucky, stroking him in time with each thrust. They’ll have time for more later, Steve thinks, a frisson of arousal surging through him as he thinks of taking this beautiful man again tonight.

“You almost there, Buck?” Steve pants. “You gonna come for me?”

“Yes,” Bucky moans. “Fuck, so close, Steve.”

“That’s it, Buck,” Steve gasps out, hips stuttering. “C-come with me.”

Their releases are instantaneous and they ride out the high in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

  

Bucky runs a warm bath as Steve does the dishes, and 15 minutes later they’re climbing into Steve’s spacious tub.

“This is without a doubt the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,” Steve smiles, managing to look shy in spite of the fact that two hours ago he was fucking Bucky so hard that Bucky was seeing stars. “Thank you, Buck.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Steve,” Bucky grins and scoots forward to kiss Steve. Steve winds his hands through Bucky’s hair, tugging gently and Bucky moans low in his throat as Steve’s tongue invades his mouth, probing and searching.

“Not _all_ yours, I assure you,” Steve smirks when he pulls away.

They tease each other with sweet kisses and lingering touches until they can stand it no longer. They towel off and head back to bed, their movements slower and more measured this time around, but no less eager.

Bucky moans softly when Steve finally enters him for a second time, this time from behind, shuddering with each gentle thrust. Steve’s kisses a hot, open-mouthed trail along Bucky’s neck and shoulders as they rock together, whispering words of love and encouragement as the brunet gasps and whimpers.

“Love you, Buck,” Steve groans softly, stroking Bucky gently. “Love you so much, _fuck.”_ Bucky feels his hips stutter, and he knows Steve is close.

“Love you,” Bucky murmurs, shuddering. “Come on, Steve. Wanna feel you come.”

Steve spills into Bucky with a quiet gasp, and the brunet follows him a moment later, his release coating his stomach and Steve’s hand.

Bucky grabs a handful of tissues, cleans them up and then turns to his boyfriend, curling up in his strong arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve,” he murmurs, drifting slowly towards sleep.

He feels the brush of Steve’s lips on his forehead.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Buck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
